Residential Treatment (room and board) designed to meet the overwhelming alcohol and related problems among Native American Women and dependents. All-Indian Controlled program (board and staff). Training for recovered Alcoholics and opportunity for advancement (in-service and local educational institutions). Field Counseling Program in homes and School system (direct contact). Utilization of local service agencies (referral system and direct contact), Development of alcohol and drug abuse education and prevention to include the youth (films, seminars, group discussions). Promotion of joint, co-operative efforts with other Indian and non-Indian organizations in dealing with alcohol problem (membership on committees and projects in other agencies).